


I Like You (I'm Like You)

by Yergink



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Obliviousness, theyre bi and the bi stands for "both idiots"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yergink/pseuds/Yergink
Summary: Willow and Wilson find something they have in common.
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	I Like You (I'm Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> basically that one post where it's like "bi girl and bi boy kiss. wlw/mlm solidarity."  
> I know this is shorter than what I usually write but I just had to get this idea out.

“Winona’s really pretty, huh,” Willow says wistfully, gazing at the woman in question as she pulls back the bucket of a catapult.

When Wilson glances up, Willow’s still looking, her expression sort of soft and contemplative. He turns to watch Winona as well. The handywoman has her sleeves rolled up, and she hefts a boulder into the air, tying back the rope of the catapult one-handed and keeping the rock hoisted with the other.

“What?” he asks, somewhat confused.

Willow sighs. “I _said_ she’s pretty. Don’t you think so?”

“I suppose,” he says. “But, what exactly do you mean?”

She rolls her eyes, leaning down to grab her backpack and lugging it over a shoulder. “Gee Wilson, I dunno. What do people usually mean when they say someone’s pretty?” She starts down the path. “Are you coming, by the way?”

“Ah, yes—” he hurries to gather his own things and follow.

Their shoes crunch against the dirt as they walk side by side. Wilson clears his throat. “So, when you said Winona was pretty… did you mean that in an attractive sense?”

“Uh, duh?” Even though her tone is still casual, her body language is suddenly very defensive. She crosses her arms and pointedly looks away from him. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“...With Winona being attractive?”

Clearly annoyed, she lets out a huff, trying to cool her nerves. Wilson thinks if he looked hard enough he would see steam rising off her. “You’re an idiot, sometimes, y’know?” she snaps, quickening her pace to pull ahead, stomping down the path to their camp.

“Wait!” Wilson calls, jogging to catch up and grabbing her sleeve.

Willow glares at him, yanking her arm out of his grip. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I know what you meant,” he admits. “I was being purposefully obtuse.”

“Are you sure?” she answers mildly. “Cause I thought you were being ‘purposefully obtuse’ when you asked if dragon fruit came from actual dragons but that turned out to be an actual question.”

“That was not--” he breaks off suddenly and shakes his head. “No, don’t do that. I know you’re trying to change the subject.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says stubbornly.

“Willow.” He puts a hand on her shoulder, pulling both of them to a stop. Her fingers clench around her arms, and she curls farther into herself. Wilson frowns, noticing this. “Willow, it’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with you finding Winona attractive.”

“Right,” she mutters, still refusing to face him. It’s clear why she’s upset; she hates seeming vulnerable, and this was something that left her very much so. She’s afraid, he knows, and that’s enough to force Wilson to gather together something inside of him, something he thought he’d never admit.

He clears his throat again. “I would know, actually. I’m, um. I’m the same way.”

She turns just slightly towards him, and he can see her walls falling if just slightly. “...You find Winona attractive?”

Wilson nearly stumbles. “What? Er—no, I meant—“

She puts a hand to her mouth, and when she turns to face him, Wilson sees it’s to stifle a laugh. “I know, I know. I was being ‘purposefully obtuse.’”

Having his own words thrown back at him makes him blush. He chuckles a bit awkwardly. “Ah, right.”

She grins, and the shift from her sulking to teasing just about gives him whiplash. “So is that why you got all cagey earlier, ‘cause you were jealous? Is that it?”

“Absolutely not,” he refutes.

She pokes him in the arm. “You were! You’re worried that I’d rather be with Winona ‘cause she’s got big muscles and builds things that work.”

“Hey now…”

Still grinning, Willow grabs his hands and leans forward, kissing him on the nose. Wilson blinks.

“Don’t worry so much, okay? I still like you most of all.”

Warmth spreads through his chest, and Wilson smiles. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr ](yergink.tumblr.com)


End file.
